character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rash (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Rash is one of the main protagonists of the Battletoads series. He also appeared in the Double Dragon crossover and Killer Instinct. According to the original game, the Battletoads were originally three human computer technicians and roommates - Dave Shar (Rash), Morgan Ziegler (Zitz), and George Pie (Pimple). Shar was the show-off and extrovert of the three who loved to crack jokes, his big mouth often getting them in trouble. The trio tested a Battletoads video game by playing the game as the Battletoads in a sort of virtual reality simulation. They eventually became suspicious of their boss, Silas Volkmire, and decided to investigate the office at night. Upon finding the video game unit turned on, they tested it to see if it had been tampered with. This was a trap, transporting Shar, Ziegler, and Pie to a planet in a distant part of the galaxy, permanently transformed into the Battletoads. When the evil Dark Queen attempted to destroy the toads' upon their arrival, they fought their way to freedom with the assistance of Professor T. Bird, who became the toads' friend and mentor. Forgetting Silas for now, the toads decided never to rest until the Dark Queen was defeated once and for all. On a planet far from the Earth, Rash continues to battle against the forces of the Dark Queen. Tired of speed-running the same old thing over and over again, Rash asks Professor T. Bird if there are any other challenges he could face. T. Bird claims that he does have a proposition, but it's a little... unusual. Rash accepts the offer and boards their spacecraft, the Vulture, and is transported to the Earth to do battle with the contestants of the Killer Instinct universe, his crazy craving for action soon to be fulfilled. Statistics Tier: 5-A, likely 3-A | 5-C Name: Rash, Dave Shar, The Super Cool Toad, The Warrior Toad Origin: Battletoads (series) Gender: Male Age: 34 (in Killer Instinct; born in July 26th, 1981) Classification: Human, Nerd, Battletoad Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Amphibian Physiology, Martial Arts, Toon Force, Fourth Wall Awareness, Prehensile Tongue, Projectile Enhancement (Can eat projectiles to gain his Shadow Meter), Enhanced Leap, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting Combat, Combination Attacks, Counter, Saw Protrusion, Limb Expansion, Weapon Hands, Power Fists, Metamorphic Arm, Organic Constructs, Blade Retraction, Spike Protrusion, Drill Protrusion, Horn Protrusion, Charge, Ball Mimicry, Stone Mimicry (Can turn his hands into stone), Cloth Manipulation, Claw Retraction, Spring Form (Via his legs), Summoning, Vehicular Mastery and Explosion Manipulation (Can summon his Speeder Bike) Attack Potency: Large Planet level (Destroyed the battle cruiser that launches the moon about it's diameter in 1 second), likely Universe level (In the Nintendo Power comic, created and tested a parallel universe within the Games Generator alongside his fellow nerds and defeated Dark Queen who has conquered it multiple times) | Moon level (Defeated Gargos who dispersed massive clouds with his portal alone) Speed: Sub-Relativistic with Supersonic reactions (Comparable to Black Queen who flied out of the planet's atmosphere in 10 seconds. Can dodge laser beams and even dodge explosions at point blank), higher with Speeder Bike | Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to Glacius, Black Orchid and Gargos) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can toss around cars) Striking Strength: Large Planet Class, likely Universal | Moon Class Durability: Large Planet level, likely Universe level (Survived Dark Queen's hits) | Moon level (Took hits from Gargos, who did same to Eyedol) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, higher with his tongue Standard Equipment: Speeder Bike Intelligence: Above Average (Got a black belt in karate, a video game/superhero nerd) Weaknesses: Has no real form of ranged combat Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kiss My Fist:' Enlarges his fist and throws up a punch. He can also sprout spikes from his knuckles while doing this. *'Jaw Buster:' His fist enlarges as he uppercuts the enemy. **'Rocky Uppercut:' His fists becomes stone, hitting harder. *'Big Bad Boot:' His foot turns into a giant boot to deliver a high kick (usually on the enemy's face or butt). **'Shadow Big Bad Boot:' Transforms his foot into a giant spiked boot and spins it around his ankle rapidly, hitting five times. *'Spiked Boot Thrust:' Turns his foot into a giant boot with spikes and charges towards enemies, kicking them right in their face/chest. *'Nuclear Knuckles:' Links his fists above his head and smashes them down on an enemy, his hands enlarging as he delivers the attack. *'Wun-Tun Stomp:' His leg turns into a one-ton weight when he stomps on an enemy's head. *'BT Big Hammer:' His arm turns into a sledge hammer as he smashes enemies. *'Anvil Swipe:' His fist turns into an anvil while delivering an attack in mid-air. *'Rash Bash:' Smashes the opponent with an overhead strike. *'RUN!:' Has a sustained run instead of a dash. *'Throw:' Grabs the opponent and holds them over his head. He can then walk around the stage with them before throwing them onto the ground. *'Wicked Tongue:' Extends his tongue across the stage, ziplining in that direction when his tongue makes contact with a wall or an opponent. Can also be used to eat some projectiles and gain Shadow Meter. *'Battering Ram:' Also known as Battletoad Charge '''and '''Battle Butt. Sprouts ram horns on his head and charges towards enemies by headbutting them. **'Shadow Battering Ram:' Sprouts ram horns and charges towards the opponent, hitting five times. **'Charge n' Barge:' Generates a giant football helmet and shoulder pads as he hits enemies with a headbutt. *'Wrecking Ball:' Also known as BT Bashing Ball. Transforms into a wrecking ball and smashes enemies by swinging across the stage. He can even do this when hugging the wall of the shaft while descending a turbo cable/rope. **'Shadow Wrecking Ball:' Transforms into a wrecking ball and swings across the stage, hitting five times. Has unlimited armor hits. *'Swingin' Size:' His feet enlarge when he kicks on an enemy. *'Ball n' Chain:' Delivers a leg sweep (or a kick) in which his foot turns into a spiked ball. *'Flying Battleaxe:' A jump kick in which his foot turns into a giant axe. *'Soarin' Sawblade:' A buzzsaw emerges from Rash's leg in mid-air as he delivers a slashing kick. *'Battledozer:' His arms merge and transforms into a spiked bulldozer when he charges/rams towards enemies. *'Drilla Killa:' His arms turns into a drill that he stabs into a fallen enemy, drilling their guts off. *'Sidearm Slice:' Gives a sidearm punch with his giant fist extended. *'Steel Claw Strike:' Turns his hands into steel claws and then proceeds to jam them on the face of a downed enemy. *'Full Metal Saws:' Transforms both of his hands into giant saws and proceeds to cut enemies. *'Springin' Stamp:' Turns his legs into springs and then pushes the disc he's standing, launching the disc. *'Battlemaniac Beat 'Em Up Combos:' Can automatically perform combos by repeatedly mashing the button. This can also recapture the opponent if they are airborne. *'Instinct Mode - Turbo Tunnel:' Summons a Speeder Bike that charges headlong forwards from off-screen, exploding on impact. New Speeder Bikes can be summoned for the duration of Instinct Mode. If a Speeder Bike makes contact with Rash, he will begin to ride it - from here he can make the Speeder Bike. Additionally, all of Rash's attacks make 8-bit sound effects for the duration of Instinct Mode. Key: Battletoads | Killer Instinct Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3